It's a Funny Kind Of World
by izzabizzle
Summary: AU/AH Caroline was what you would call a man-eater, she slept with any and all of them, no strings attached. And if there were strings she would cut them. Katherine is married and Lexi is in a long-term relationship. Rebekah's heart just got broken by the man she loved, so what happens when Caroline tells her to try out a one night stand in lieu of a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

All Human.

Caroline, Rebekah, Lexi and Katherine have been best friends for years. Katherine was married to Elijah Mikaelson and had 1 son with him, they were happily married. Lexi was in a stable relationship with Stefan Salvatore and they two were very happy together. Caroline was what they would call a man-eater, she avoided any form of relationship and indulged herself in regular booty calls with different men. Rebekah has just been dumped by the man she swore she was going to marry, so what happens when she decides to try Caroline's lifestyle?

* * *

Caroline pushed her sunglasses from where they were perched on the top of her nose to on top of her head.

"That'll be 12 dollars Miss" the cab driver called out. Caroline handed him the money then stepped out and faced the apartment block. She sighed and walked in, waving at the concierge and making her way to the lifts. Caroline pressed the button for the penthouse and tapped her foot as she waited for the lift to arrive, she decided with all the drama she needed to let off a bit off steam. She pulled her cell out and typed out a text.

**Tonight? – Caroline**

The doors dinged and she stepped out and followed the hysterical crying and the muffled voices of comfort. She walked in and took in the scene, her best friend was on the floor crying, and her two other best friends were trying to comfort her. Caroline could only guess one thing. A break up. Looking at her sobbing mess of a friend Caroline smiled, that was why she didn't get into relationships. Too many emotions involved.

"This better be good, I am missing an important meeting with an investor" Caroline's heels clicked on the floor, Rebekah looked up between her sobs and let out a wail.

"Vaughn dumped me!" Lexi and Katherine sighed and sent a glare at Caroline for being so tactless. Caroline groaned and walked over to sit in front of Bekah on the ottoman.

"It's okay Beks, he wasn't even that good looking" Lexi cooed, rubbing comforting circles on Rebekah's back.

"Wasn't even good looking?" Caroline scoffed "please he was sculpted like a Greek God, and he had an accent."

"Caroline!" Katherine snapped, grabbing a tissue and wiping away Rebekah's tears.

"What? Why sugar coat this?" Caroline argued back "look Beks, there are other guys out there."

"Bu- Bu- But I want Vaughn!" she whined, causing Caroline to roll her eyes but she sighed.

"I know Bekah. It's alright, there are plenty more fish in sea, you just need to find the one with the biggest cock and get up on it" Caroline tried to comfort her but as she neared the end Lexi sent her a 'really? You just said that' look. And Katherine just shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't give me that Katherine Mikaelson. If I am remembering correctly that was the exact same advice you gave me when you were Katherine Pierce" Caroline scolded then looked down at her phone which alerted her of a message.

**Your place or mine?**

Caroline smiled then got the sense she was being stared at and looked up to see Rebekah who was looking up at Caroline with mascara smudged eyes.

"Will you take me with you tonight?" she managed between short breaths.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I know you go to clubs right? Meet up with guys? Take me with you please!" Rebekah pleaded.

"Bekah is that such a good idea? I mean you just broke up, don't turn into Caroline" Lexi questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline asked angrily looking at Lexi.

"I am talking about going from guy to guy having one night stands and not bothering to make some kind of connection." Rebekah frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't go out tonight" she mumbled.

"Maybe this is just what she needs, a cleanser from relationships. And at least I have fun" Caroline argued, "that settles it. Rebekah you are coming out with me tonight and we are going to find you a guy to let loose with." Caroline finally replied back to the text.

**Change of plans. Meet at Toxic. 12.**

"Okay Beks, I need to go back to work but I will be back later to take you out. Where something sexy." Caroline picked her bag up off the floor and made her way out. Katherine caught up to her on the streets.

"Care, is this such a good idea?" she asked, subconsciously twirling her marriage band around her finger.

"Of course it is, trust me" Caroline waved Katherine's worry off. The latter grabbed Caroline's arm, forcing her to turn to face her.

"If anything happens, call me" she demanded, the blonde nodded then hopped into a cab she managed to wave down.

At 10 o'clock Caroline stepped out of her shower and walked into her walk-in wardrobe. She picked out a lacy white bra and the matching underwear. She then pulled on a red bandage dress which fit and accentuated her curves. And finally she pulled on her red stilettos.

By 11 she reached Rebekah's penthouse and walked in.

"Bekah, where are you?" She called out as she walked around the apartment.

"Here" Rebekah called out, walking out of her room in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What the hell are you wearing? I said sexy not monk like" Caroline eyed the outfit in disgust. Rebekah looked down at her outfit and frowned.

"Vaughn and Alexander and Matt said I looked sexy in this."

"They were obviously blind, and I am assuming that your wardrobe is filled with clothes just like these?" the other blonde just nodded. Caroline groaned then suddenly had a big smile on her face.

"I can work with this" she smiled then disappeared into the kitchen then appeared moments later with a pair of scissors, "undress."

Rebekah went red in the face and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't seen Bekah, come on. Don't be shy" Rebekah slowly removed her top and jeans. Caroline's eyes widened at her underwear.

"Okay, how the hell did you get boyfriends with clothes like these and grandma underwear?" Caroline looked at her friend in distaste, "off." She gestured to the underwear.

"I am not going to go commando! Are you crazy!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, you will be wearing underwear. Just not yours." Caroline pulled her dress off and took off her lingerie and flung it at Rebekah who caught it centimetres before it hit her face, "what size are you?"

"The same as you… Why?" Rebekah asked hesitantly only to be hit by Caroline's dress.

"Change, go on!" Caroline shooed her watching as Rebekah scurried into her bedroom and Caroline picked up her Rebekah's clothes. She cut the shirt at the mid-riff making a make shift crop top and then cut rips into the jeans. She pulled on Rebekah's clothes and pulled out her phone to check his text.

**Can't wait.**

"See already better!" she cheered when she saw Rebekah walk out in her previous outfit, "let's go!" The two girls caught a cab and arrived outside the club, during the cab ride Caroline pulled Rebekah's hair out of the pony tail she had it in and let it fall, framing her face nicely. Caroline fluffed her curled hair and reapplied her makeup.

Once they got to the club they went to the front and were automatically let in.

"How did we get in so fast?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"I slept with the bouncer last week. Great physique, lack the stamina to match though" Caroline commented looking around for her booty call. She found him sitting at the bar with a raven haired man. Caroline grabbed Rebekah's wrist and pulled her to the bar where the two men were perched.

Caroline walked behind the sandy coloured hair man and wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed her front onto his back making sure he could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey there" she murmured sultrily in his ear and nibbled his ear, he responded with a deep growl.

"Hello love" he said huskily, he turned to around so Caroline could stand between his legs, "whose your friend?" he asked looking at Rebekah who was standing there and staring at Caroline's forwardness.

"This is Rebekah but for tonight she is sexy Beks. And who is your friend, Klaus?" Caroline asked eyeing up the guy sitting next to Klaus. He was tall, and had piercing blue eyes.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" the guy introduced himself.

"Well, Damon, Damon Salvatore. Have you met sexy Beks?" Caroline introduced them, pushing Rebekah into Damon who caught her when she stumbled. After ordering drinks and giving Rebekah a short pep talk, Caroline dragged Klaus onto the dance floor with her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so her back was flushed against his front. He grinded into her making his arousal known to her.

"Someone's excited to see me" she teased, moving her hips against his.

"Well any man would be, especially if he found out you decided not to wear a bra tonight" he growled into her ear, Caroline let out a laugh and turned around in his hold and leaned forwards so her lips were right by his ear.

"That's not the only thing I'm not wearing" she whispered seductively in his ear. His hold on her tightened and Caroline smirked at him.

"Please tell me we can get out of here" he begged, Caroline nodded but quickly went to say goodbye to Rebekah who panicked.

"You can't just leave me here!" she grabbed onto Caroline's wrists to prevent her from leaving.

"Why? You're doing fine, Damon is great!" Caroline said, slowly releasing herself from Rebekah's hold.

"He said he wants to go back to my place!" Rebekah whispered to Caroline.

"That's great!" Caroline smiled, happy she managed to get Rebekah with someone.

"What if he's a serial killer? I don't want him to know where I live!"

"Then ask to go back to his place!"

"He said his parents are visiting him so he doesn't think it's a good idea." Caroline groaned and dug through her purse, when she found her keys she thrust them at Rebekah.

"Go back to my place then."

"What?"

"You just said you didn't want him to know where you lived and unless you fancy giving his parents a good show?"

"No no! This is good! Thanks Care!" Rebekah threw her arms around Caroline who just chuckled and patted her back. After sorting out that dilemma Caroline went outside where Klaus was waiting with his car.

"Ready?" Caroline nodded and slid into the passenger seat.

Rebekah looked over nervously at Damon who sent her an easy smile.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded shyly. They made their way out of the club and into the city.

* * *

Comment, review, let me know what you think :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up at 5:30 in Klaus' arms, she slowly untangled herself and got dressed. And like a spy into the night disappeared from his apartment. She hopped into a cab which headed over to her small one bedroom apartment, she climbed up the 4 flights of stairs when she realised she gave Rebekah her keys.

She walked over to her neighbour's apartment and knocked on the door, she gave them a key for emergencies explaining that she was very ditsy and often forgot them. Mrs Harrow opened the door, still wearing a night gown and looked sleepily at Caroline who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Caroline sweetie, what can I do for you so early in the morning?" she asked sweetly. Caroline had gotten along well with her and saw her as a mother figure, seeing as her actual mother wasn't the best mum.

"Sorry to disturb you so early Gloria" she smiled softly, "I forgot my keys, do you have my spares?" Gloria nodded and disappeared for a few moments before returning with them.

"Thank you Gloria, I'll put them in your mailbox later once I'm done" Caroline kissed her on the cheek and gave her a little hug before trudging back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in, stopping when she saw a very nicely toned backside.

"Good morning indeed" she drawled, looking Damon up and down. He was getting dressed and spun around when he heard another voice.

"Oh" he blushed slightly "hi there." He waved before pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"Hi" she replied walking to her small kitchen "coffee?"

"Um… Sure" he answered walking into the kitchen.

"Is Rebekah still asleep?"

"Yeah, she is" he chuckled, Caroline poured some coffee into a cup for him an leant back against the counter.

"So, Damien" Caroline started but he cut her off.

"Damon" he corrected, Caroline just smirked.

"Right" she nodded "I'm gonna be completely honest, I don't talk to men in the morning after they've just had sex. It's an emotional gateway and honestly I don't have time for that so we can do the awkward silence thing or I can leave you to let yourself out whilst I shower." Caroline said bluntly, Damon chuckled lightly.

"I'll just finish my coffee then head off" Damon lifted the cup to his mouth and took a gulp of the freshly ground coffee. Caroline nodded then walked off towards her bathroom where she washed off the smell of sex from last night with Klaus.

Damon finished his coffee and rinsed out his cup, after drying his hands he looked around for a pen and piece of paper, once he did he wrote down a note for Rebekah and left the apartment.

Rebekah woke up to the sound of running water, she stretched and smiled remembering last night with Damon. She lay there for a minute contemplating whether or not on joining him, she giggled to herself at the thought of how daring she was being, when she was with Vaughn, Alexander and Matt, she had never thought of joining them in the shower. But being with Damon just made her feel so care-free and happy, throwing caution to the wind she crept out of bed and towards the bathroom.

It was all fogged up inside and she held in her giggle as she made her way over to the curtain, she grabbed one side and pulled it back. She let out a shriek when she was greeted with Caroline's naked body instead of Damon's.

"Hey Bekah" Caroline said carelessly, continuing scrubbing herself down. Rebekah spun around and looked away from Caroline with a hand plastered across her eyes.

"Caroline!" she squeaked "I didn't know you were back, I thought you were Damon."

"I figured as much" Caroline said as she rubbed shampoo into her hair, "you going to join me Bekah or can I close the curtain?"

"Oh! Of course not! Jesus Care!" Rebekah said blushing, her cheeks further reddening when she heard Caroline's laughter.

"God Bekah! Don't be such a prude, you practically saw me naked yesterday" Caroline said washing out the product.

"Where is Damon?" Rebekah asked curiously, wandering where he was.

"He left a few minutes ago" Caroline muttered and sighed when she heard Rebekah's cries starting.

"What" she said breathlessly, tears falling down her face, "why?" Caroline turned the water off and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around her body and stepping out.

"Because it was a one night stand Rebekah, that's how these things work. They disappear before the daylight. You knew that when you came out with me last night." Caroline pointed out, walking into her room, an upset Rebekah following close behind. Caroline pulled on a light blue chiffon high low dress and black strappy sandal heels. Rebekah followed her about the apartment like a lost puppy almost crashing into Caroline when she came to a halt in front of the breakfast bar.

"I just don't understand" Rebekah said softly.

"Neither do I" Caroline said back, lifting a piece of paper and handing it to Rebekah, "you must be a secret animal in bed." Rebekah gave her a confused look before taking the note, a smile forming on her face as she read it.

_Rebekah,_

_I had a lovely time last night. Give me call._

Then underneath there were 10 numbers that caused Rebekah to squeal with glee. She quickly dashed into Caroline's bedroom, riffling through the mess of bed sheets looking for her cell phone. Once she found it she let out a little cheer of victory then input his number and sent him a text.

**Hey, this is Rebekah, from last night. Well not that you would know any other Rebekah's, but I mean you might because I don't know who you do or don't know. But anyways, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up for brunch today?**

Rebekah went through Caroline's closet looking for an appropriate outfit but cursing when all she found was dresses and skirts. She pulled on a deep purple maxi dress and walked into the living room where Caroline was sitting on a sofa with her eyes glued to the files in front of her and a phone glued to the side of her face.

"No, Thomas listen, she has no case. I know she was your childhood friend but there is nothing I can do. She accepted the money in exchange for sex which makes it solicitation, she will be slapped with a heavy fine and possibly go to court. If she does I will take her case as long as she can pay for it, she won't get a long sentence as long as this is her first felony. Okay. I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later." Caroline hung up the call and looked up to see a beaming Rebekah sitting next to her.

"You're in a good mood" she said wearily.

"I texted Damon!" she said enthusiastically.

"You what!" Caroline shouted, grabbing her phone from her and reading the text "oh Beks why would you ask him to brunch!"

"I want to see him again" she said quietly.

"But it's brunch, that's a couply thing. No one night stands ever have brunch together it's like a rule" just then Rebekah's phone dinged and Caroline read the text her eyebrow arching, "apparently you do."

Rebekah giddily took the phone back and read it.

**Sounds great, there is bistro near where I work, I'll text you an address, let's aim for 11ish?**

Rebekah readily replied.

**Okay, see you then.**

Caroline spent the time working on some cases from her law firm whilst Rebekah incessantly nattered in her ear about Damon. It was just around quarter past 10 when Rebekah was about to head off, she heard the chime of her phone and frowned a little.

**D : Hey, is it okay if my friend comes with us to lunch? He just got into town and I haven't seen him in forever.**

**R : We can reschedule if you want?**

**D : No, no, I want to see you again If you want you can bring one of your friends with you?**

**R : Okay see you both soon.**

Rebekah looked at Caroline who was looking at her sceptically.

"I just saw about 10 different emotions on your face ranging from happy, to sad, to depressed and god knows what else. What's up?"

"Care, I love you" Rebekah started, biting her lip nervously.

"What do you want?"

"Double date for brunch?" Caroline's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Please Care, I really like him." Caroline let out a long breath then looked at Rebekah defeated.

"Fine, but you're paying" she collected her phone and wallet and walked to the door, "come on then."

* * *

Katherine woke up to the sound of giggles outside their bedroom door, she reached over to Elijah's side and frowned when she couldn't feel him, then smirked when she head him and her son whispering conspiratorially.

"You shout boo on the count of three and I will pull away the covers" Elijah whispered. Katherine quickly rearranged the blanket and pillows on the bed to make it appear as if she was there and hid inside the walk in wardrobe. She watched as Elijah and their son stalked into her room then jumped onto the bed and frowned when all they saw were blankets and pillows.

"Boo!" she shouted as her son approached the closet, he squealed in surprise then ran to the bed to hide. Elijah looked like a deer caught in the head light and then slowly came out of the shock and smiled over at her.

"Good morning my love. We were just coming to greet you good morning" Elijah said sheepishly.

"Mmhmm. I'm sure you were" she grumbled before walking over to the bed and pulling away the blanket to see her son lying there with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry mummy" he said apologetically. Katherine just picked him up, resting him on her hip.

"It's okay bear, mummy could never be mad at you" Katherine cooed before walking out and into the kitchen to make them all breakfast, Elijah padding behind her.

"So how is Rebekah? Do I need to go do something about Vaughn?" Elijah asked as he sat at the breakfast bar with his son.

"No but you might need to do something about Caroline. She took Rebekah out clubbing last night to…" Katherine caught herself before she could say 'fuck someone like a bunny'.

"Meet a new friend" she finished carefully and turned to see Elijah stoically still.

"She what?" Elijah growled.

"Elijah, I know you aren't happy but listen to me. I took Caroline aside and told her not to let Rebekah get hurt. I know Caroline isn't exactly the most compassionate person but when it comes to her friends she is always there for them." Katherine said, defending her friend.

"I'm going to call her" Elijah grumbled, he dialled her number and she picked up.

"_Elijah? Is everything okay? Oh my god Nate! Is he alright?"_ Rebekah's voice travelled through the phone.

"Yes, everything is alright. Nate is fine, he is eating his breakfast as we speak. I just wanted to check in."

"_Kat told you about me going out last night didn't she?"_

"I am just worried Rebekah, I don't want you do get hurt and Caroline is not the most stable person."

"_It was good 'Lijah"_ Rebekah said softly _"I met a guy and he was so nice and caring. I'm meeting him again. I know you think I am going to get hurt but maybe I need to figure that out myself. Caroline's helping me. I know you don't like her but please. Trust me."_

"Fine, I trust you sister" Elijah sighed resignedly. After exchanging a few more words he hung up.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the park today?" Katherine asked coming around behind Elijah and massaging his shoulders. He relaxed and let out a sigh.

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll skip, it's been ages since we had a family day. And plus you have been working non-stop to find your long lost brother." Katherine said.

"I love you, you know" Elijah said, capturing her hand and giving her a kiss on her wrist.

"I know" she said gleefully before going off to change for their day out.

* * *

Let me know what you thought :) Comment, review! It makes writing it a lot easier :) xx


End file.
